


Truth or Dare

by blarkeontheark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Truth or Dare, can't actually be canon but why not, everyone's too busy shipping each other to actually play like normal people, i'm trash for mackson, implied marper, memori is mentioned, mention of lexa, poor raven never gets a turn, somewhere in season 4 but no praimfaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarkeontheark/pseuds/blarkeontheark
Summary: Raven, Murphy, Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Miller, Jackson and Octavia are snowed in at a cave a few miles from camp and decide to play Truth or Dare to pass the time.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> yeah yeah this kinda thing has probably been done a hundred times but i'm running out of ideas and i'm bored

“Sorry we forced you to come with us.”

Jackson shook his head, waving off Bellamy’s apology. “It’s fine. Abby can handle Medical without me. And no one’s going to be severely injured in this weather anyway. At the most, we’ll get a few colds.”

“How long are we stuck here?” Murphy grumbled. “Do we have to sit around Harper’s fire and sing ‘Kumbaya’?” 

“You can do whatever you want, Murphy.” Clarke sat down, leaning against the rough cave wall. 

“I think…” Raven’s eyes glittered as she glanced around the cave, taking in the group of them: Bellamy, Clarke, Miller, Octavia, Jackson, Harper, Monty, Murphy, and herself. “I think we should play a game.”

“A game?” Clarke repeated. “Raven, shouldn’t we be brainstorming ideas for finding food—“

“It’s less than five miles to camp,” Bellamy reminded her. “I think we’ll be fine. We just have to wait out the storm here.”

"Freeze your ass to death," Octavia muttered.

Miller, who had been scoping out the severity of the weather, returned from the entrance to the cave. “We’re not going anywhere for a while,” he reported. 

“So, about that game…” Harper scooted left, making room for Miller to join the circle around the fire. 

“Spin the bottle?” Murphy suggested.

“NO,” Clarke, Jackson and Octavia shouted in unison.

“Not like we have a bottle to spin,” Miller muttered.

“Lighten up, princess,” Bellamy told Clarke. “Fine. How about Truth or Dare?”

When nobody objected, Raven grinned. “That’s the spirit.”

“Wait.” Jackson’s eyes darted across the circle. “How personal is this going to get?”

“What secrets do we have, anyway?” Harper clapped him on the shoulder. “Okay. Who goes first?”

“I will.” Murphy straightened up, making eye contact with each of them. “Uh…Wanheda.” He used the title only slightly mockingly.

Clarke closed her eyes briefly. “Yes?”

“Truth or dare?”

She hesitated only slightly. “Truth.”

“Was Lexa the love of your life?”

Bellamy hissed slightly. Raven’s mouth dropped open. Monty reached over and smacked him on the head.

“No, it’s okay,” Clarke said tiredly. “I…I don’t know. I used to think so. But I’m only eighteen.”

Wisely, Murphy dropped the topic. 

“Okay.” Clarke glanced around. “Monty, truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he said emphatically.

Clarke relaxed. “Okay. I dare you to…whistle into the radio.”

“Like, a song?”

“Doesn’t really matter.”

“Wow, Clarke, you’re a hardass,” Octavia said sarcastically. “Really making Monty live on the edge.”

“I’m not complaining,” Monty said quickly, unclipping his radio and quickly whistling a short tune into it. “There.”

Kane’s voice echoed through the static. “Who was that?”

The group smothered a giggle.

“Hello?”

“Your turn, Monty.” Harper stretched her arms above her head.

“Okay. Harper, truth or dare?”

She met his eyes. “Dare.”

“I dare you to…take off your weapon holster with your elbows.”

Harper snorted. “What kind of a dare is that?”

“Well, can you do it?”

“Okay. Okay. And while I work on that…” Harper scanned the circle. “Miller?”

“Truth.”

“Okay.” Harper’s lips rose in a smirk, even as her elbows fumbled at her gun holster. “If you had to make out with anyone in this circle, who would it be?”

Miller’s eyebrows rose. 

“Thank you,” Bellamy said. “Finally, someone knows how to play.”

Miller’s eyes darted to everyone in the circle in turn. “Um…”

“Spit it out,” Murphy called.

“Okay. Jackson.”

Jackson, who had been taking a sip of water, nearly choked. “Huh?”

A slight flush rose on Miller’s cheeks, but he shrugged. “Well, I’m not gonna kiss Bellamy. Murphy’s a dick. Monty…”

“Monty what?” Monty grinned. “I’m not good enough for you, man?”

“Next time.”

“Okay, moving on,” Clarke interrupted. “You’re up, Miller.”

“Okay. Okay.” Miller glared at Murphy. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Clarke.”

Harper’s weapon holster finally clattered to the ground, but everyone was too busy staring at Murphy to notice.

Clarke’s eyes rolled skyward. “Who thought this game was a good idea?”

"I did." Octavia leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. "Go on, Murphy. Can't back down from a dare."

"No," Murphy protested. "What about Emori?"

"Emori understands the concept of the game," Raven said. "Kiss Clarke."

"Clarke," Jackson started. "I don't—"

Before anyone could say anything further, Murphy leaned over Raven and kissed Clarke quickly. "There. Happy?"

"No," Clarke sputtered, but everyone else ignored her. 

Murphy glanced around at the group. "Okay. Okay. Jackson?"

Jackson sighed. "Truth."

"If Miller kissed you, how would you feel about it?"

Raven coughed a laugh. “Murphy, calm down.”

"Oh, give him a break," Octavia said. "We're all sick of the sexual tension."

"Sexual what now?" Miller repeated. 

"You heard me."

"Uh," Jackson said. "Um. I don't, actually, um, know."

"Maybe you should find out," Octavia suggested innocently. 

Bellamy dropped his face into his hands. "Okay. Jackson, go."

"Bellamy," Jackson said, looking relieved. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bellamy said hesitantly. 

"Have you and Clarke ever kissed?"

Clarke threw her hands up. "Why? Why do I get dragged through the mud? And by you, Jackson?"

Jackson shrugged. "Sorry, Clarke. Just curious."

"No," Bellamy said emphatically. "And now, moving on—"

"Have you ever wanted to?" Octavia cut in.

"We are moving on," Clarke repeated. 

"Octavia, truth or dare?" Bellamy needled. 

"Truth," Octavia answered, clearly enjoying Bellamy's discomfort. 

"Are you ever going to forgive me?"

The cave went dead silent as Octavia stared at Bellamy. 

"Forgive you?" she repeated. "Bellamy, this is not the time—"

"I'm asking you as your brother, O. Will you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

Her mouth worked, but no sound came out. 

"I don't know," she whispered. 

"Octavia—"

"Just be grateful I'm speaking to you," she snapped. "Harper, truth or dare?"

"Uh...dare?"

"Punch my brother in the face."

Awkwardly, Harper got up and lightly tapped Bellamy's cheek with her fist. "Oooookay, that was…fun.” 

"Bellamy—" Clarke started, but Bellamy stood up and walked out of sight into the mouth of the cave without a word. 

She sat up straight when she realized everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"Don't you usually go after him when he's in a mood?" Jackson asked carefully. 

"He can handle himself," Clarke said defensively. "Harper, you go."

"Clarke, truth or dare?"

"If I say dare, I know you're going to tell me to go after him," Clarke snapped. "Truth."

"Do you love him?"

Clarke choked. "Do I love him?"

"Yes, Bellamy Blake. Do you?"

"He's my best friend. Of course I do."

"You are so lame," Raven said. “That’s not what she meant, and you know it. It's your turn. And, heads up, I haven't gone yet, and...is Monty asleep?"

Everyone glanced at Monty, who appeared to be snoring against the wall. Clarke reached over and shook him awake. 

"Huh?" he blinked. "Truth."

"Were you sleeping this whole time?"

"Maybe."

"Monty."

"Yes." He sat up. “My turn? Jackson, truth or dare."

"Dare," Jackson said quickly. 

"I dare you to kiss Miller."

"We moved past that conversation," Harper advised him. "We're onto Bellamy and Clarke now."

"Ah, damn it, I missed the fun part," Monty complained. "My dare stands. Jackson, kiss Miller."

"Are you serious?" Jackson spluttered. "What if I don't want to?"

"But we all know you do," Raven pointed out. 

Miller lifted an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 

"That's ridiculous," Jackson protested weakly.

As the two stared at each other, Clarke stood up. 

"I'm going to...get some fresh air," she announced. 

Harper wiggled her eyebrows. "Uh huh."

"I just want to make sure he's okay."

"He's being dramatic," Octavia said. "He'll be fine."

"Just in case," Clarke said. 

"I'll kiss Miller if you kiss Bellamy," Jackson said quickly.

"There will be no conditional kissing," Clarke said severely. "Kiss Miller if you want to, and don't make excuses for it."

She disappeared quickly into the mouth of the cave. 

"Just do it, man," Miller said. "I'm okay with it if you are."

"Just okay with it?" Jackson asked. 

Miller smirked, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jackson's. The two were absorbed in the kiss for a second before hastily breaking apart. 

Expecting to see every eye locked on them, Jackson glanced around the circle. But surprisingly, everyone was leaning to the right, craning their necks around the bend in the cave. Jackson and Miller hastily followed suit, intrigued by what could possible be hogging everyone's attention. 

Bellamy and Clarke stood at the tunnel's entrance, her arms wound tightly around his neck. As they watched, he lifted his face out of her shoulder and tentatively kissed her. 

"Ha," Raven whispered. “I told you this game was a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> psst im natblid-a on tumblr


End file.
